


Price of Freedom

by 15EmRose21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Hatred, Historical Figures, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, No Romance, Short One Shot, Snipers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15EmRose21/pseuds/15EmRose21
Summary: In the midst of Winter War Finland shows, how far he is willing to go for the price of his friends and freedom.Short historical fic with no romance or much of a storyline, has some insinuated SuFin, rated T for death and language.
Kudos: 7





	Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Sniper!Finland fic. No romance, just a short snippet from the winter war, and how Simo Häyhä received the injury that made him retire from the army(This is not how it actually happened, so this is historically inaccurate). This idea came to me randomly when I was watching Hetalia AMVs, and I'm not planning on expanding on this. It's perfect as it is in my opinion. Now, please enjoy~ :) 
> 
> I do not own Hetalia, I only own my own imagination

"Simo."

The man whirled around, alarmed, as the sound of a young man's voice echoed in the night. But Simo quickly lowered his handgun, which he had raised to shoot the possible enemy, when he realized who was standing behind him. It was Finland, their army's greatest secret and asset, hands raised in a calming manner. The young-looking man was wearing his usual white winter robe, which made the nation almost disappear into the background. Finland didn't blame Simo in the least for his reaction, this war had everyone on edge and paranoid.

"Finland. Jumalauta, don't scary me like that. Vittu…"

Finland watched the form of one of his soldiers with a kind of maternal affection; out of all the nation's men Simo was among the most loyal. And the man was but a husk of himself now, when the war had been going on for much too long. He had dark circles around his eyes, his cheeks were hollowed out, and there was a haunted look in his eyes. Despite his centuries of existence Finland doubted he'd ever get used to what a war could do to a human. Or a nation…

"You look like shit."

Finland said quietly, the crude words not really matching his round face and gentle voice, and he had a small teasing smile on his face. When you spent long enough in a military environment with burly, sullen Finnish men your vocabulary adjusted. Simo gave the nation a crooked if not a bit jaded grin, and turned back around. His sniper rifle was propped up in the snow, ready to shoot any intruder who had the guts to dare and try attack within the cover of the night. Finland was pretty sure Russia's men would do no such thing, they had heard of the White Death and none of them wanted to be the next victim.

But then again...you never knew with Russia's men. They could be just as unpredictable as their nation.

"Could say the same to you…does your body still hurt?"

Simo tried to sound nonchalant, but failed to hide the concern in his voice. Finland frowned and instinctively he moved his hand to touch his left side. Yes, it still hurt, but Finland wouldn't say it. His people were fighting for their freedom, for Finland's freedom, and he wouldn't dampen their resolution with his useless complaints. This war was the turning point for him, who cared if his body suffered? Finland was a nation, as long as he wasn't wiped off the map he would live.

"Since when did I become weak enough to be coddled by you, soldier?"

Finland answered, but there was no authority in his voice, no anger. Just camaraderie and cynical humour, just how his soldiers liked it. In truth Finland wanted to take care of all of them, he wanted to be their mother hen of sorts, but the men's prides were much too great to be coddled by the shortest (and most feminine-looking) one among them.

Even if they all knew Finland was also the mightiest among them.

Simo chuckled, and jerked his head as an invitation for Finland to join him. Finland happily obliged, he had come here to assist Simo in his guard duty, after all. Simo was the best marksman in their army, but he and Finland had a deal. General public could not know of Finland, the embodiment of their very nation. They couldn't even know about his human alias, Tino Väinämöinen, as Finland was supposed to keep a low profile. So all of Finland's sniped kills were put on Simo's roster. After this war, whether Simo stayed alive or not, the man would be a legend. Because the only better sniper than Simo was Finland himself. Finland was so good he had to hold back, so Simo wouldn't seem superhuman.

Finland propped up his gun right next to Simo's, and began peering through the periscope. The moonlit night was quiet, not even the wind blew, and there was no movement whatsoever. For now.

"Did you hear about Sverige? He sent volunteer troops, they arrived yesterday."

Finland said quietly, attempting to spark up some small talk. It wasn't their way, Finnish weren't afraid of silences. On the contrary, they were fond of them, but Finland was feeling uncharacteristically nervous tonight. Although the topic he had touched upon was a joyous one for him, and it showed in his tone. All the soldiers knew Finland was close with the nation of Sweden, despite or perhaps because of their history.

"Hm, I did. Heard the boys over in the West had a party when those blokes finally showed up. Hope that jolly mood comes here as well."

The men spoke without looking at each other, keeping their voices low and eyes on the landscape. They were both skilled enough to enjoy the luxury of conversation even in a situation like this. And, despite the tense mood, there was a smile on Finland's face. There always was when Sweden was involved.

"Sve sent me a letter, his superiors were furious. But he was able to send troops because they came on their own accord, they don't have the backing of the government. It's so much like him, to act on his own like that. But he really saved our asses…"

To that Simo merely grunted, when Finland started talking about Sweden the small man could go on for ages. All the soldiers respected and liked their nation, but Finland could really talk their ears off sometimes. When it came to that the nation differed from many of his citizens.

Suddenly a quiet sound resounded through the winter forest, and both men tensed, their fingers immediately on the triggers. They both peered towards where the sound had come from, or at least tried. The sound echoed, and the source of it was hard to locate. But it was Finland who eventually spotted what had made the sound, he saw the silhouette of a human. Without hesitation Finland released a warning shot, and it hit the tree right next to the person's head.

"Identify yourself! А вы кто?!"

Finland knew Russian, of course he did. Russia had tried to make Finland a part of him, so naturally something stuck from that process, even if it had ultimately failed.

The human raised his hands up, and with his superior eyesight Finland could see he had no weapons. The nation didn't like killing for no reason, he wasn't Russia. So, he told Simo to stay and went over to the human. When he got closer, he saw that the man indeed was a Russian soldier. Probably a scout. Finland told him in Russian to discard all his weapons, all the whole aiming at the man's head. The man slowly began complying, but his eyes were narrowed, and his stare was venomous.

"Белая смерть…"

The soldier hissed venomously, and with the quick reflexes of a fellow marksman he drew his pistol. But Finland was quicker, and was able to dodge with relative ease. He thought the situation was over and moved to restrain the soldier, but then he heard Simo shout out in pain behind him. Finland instantly realized what had happened. Simo was directly behind him, and the bullet had found a different mark.

Finland, with rage in his eyes, twisted the Russian soldier's arm until it broke with one clean snap. It was the marksman's turn to shout out in pain, and he fell to his knees, still able to glare up at Finland venomously. The nation didn't care, and his hold remained firm. Without wasting a single movement, Finland dropped his sniper rifle, pulled out his handgun and shot the man to the temple. Blood spurted from the wound and onto both the snow and the nation. On the soldier's face there was a vague expression of both rage and surprise, like he hadn't expected someone who looked like Finland to get their hands dirty. The Russian fell limp immediately, Finland had given him a quick and painless death. More than this paskiainen deserved. Finland dropped the corpse and spat on it.

"Ты не единственный безжалостный здесь, Россия."

Finland whispered to the wind, that suddenly decided to blow. The way the breeze caressed Finland's face reminded the nation of Russia's cold touch, both upon his skin and upon his lands. But Finland didn't waste any more time talking to nothing, he quickly grabbed his sniper rifle and ran to his fallen comrade. Finland could feel the blood on his cheek, warm against the cold air, but did nothing to remove it. He was going to be bathed in blood by the time this war was over, but to Finland's deepest sorrow, that was the price of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Jumalauta = A Finnish curse, if it's spelled Jumala auta it means "God help me", but this curse kinda shortens it. It's not a hard swear, at least not in my opinion.
> 
> Vittu = Another Finnish curse, basically means "Fuck"
> 
> А вы кто?! = Who are you?!
> 
> Белая смерть… = White death...
> 
> Paskiainen = Bastard
> 
> Ты не единственный безжалостный здесь, Россия. = You are not the only ruthless one, Russia.


End file.
